In modern consumer electronics, audio capability is playing an increasingly larger role as improvements in digital audio signal processing and audio content delivery continue to happen. In this aspect, there is a wide range of consumer electronics devices that can benefit from improved audio performance. For instance, smart phones include, for example, electro-acoustic transducers such as speakerphone loudspeakers and earpiece receivers that can benefit from improved audio performance. Smart phones, however, do not have sufficient space to house much larger high fidelity sound output devices. This is also true for some portable personal computers such as laptop, notebook, and tablet computers, and, to a lesser extent, desktop personal computers with built-in speakers. Many of these devices use what are commonly referred to as “microspeakers.” Microspeakers are a miniaturized version of a loudspeaker which use a moving coil motor to drive sound output. In compact designs such as smart phones, the moving coil motor, which may be interpreted as including a diaphragm, a voice coil and a magnet assembly, is positioned in close proximity to the device sound output port. Such close proximity, however, may leave the moving coil motor, and its components, vulnerable to damage and/or acoustic distortion due to magnetic particle ingress through the sound output port if the product is exposed to a hostile environment which contains ferritic dust or other small ferrous particles.